Drawbars are commonly used to couple implements to a vehicle, such as a tractor. As tractor sizes have increased, so have the sizes of the drawbar pins and drawbar pin bores used for receiving such pins. For example, a larger category 5 drawbar pin has been developed for use with larger category 5 drawbar pin bores. A need may arise, however, to hitch these larger tractors to smaller implements that use smaller drawbar pins sized for smaller drawbar pin bores. Generally, however, drawbar pins of one size or category are not readily compatible with a drawbar pin bores of a different size or category. For example, inserting a smaller category 4 drawbar pin into a larger category 5 drawbar pin bore leads to excessive wear on both the drawbar pin and the drawbar pin bore.